


So.....Your Not A Alpha?

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Kian&Jc, O2L, Our Second Life, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Violence, alpha Kian, backstabbing?, jian - Freeform, maybe in the future?, omega Jc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Jc goes into heat on tour while he was with Kian on their tour.Enough said?But I wish it was that simple





	1. Alpha

Kian had just gotten back to his and Jc's hotel after a meeting with his agent. He was anxious to get back to he and Jc's room to discuss a new video idea, but the second he got off the elevator he was struck.

Two random guys were fighting in the hallway, growling and wrestling each other. Kian would've turned a blind eye to it, dismissing it as a problem in a pack, but when he saw they were fighting right in front of his room, scratch marks on the door.

The taller skinny one had thrown the thicker looking male off him and dashed to the doorknob trying to get in, only for the other male to yank him to the ground. A sudden erg to defend his territory ran through his veins. Those two Beta's were trying to break in his room. Kian had no idea if Jc was there or just didn't hear them, but the blonde wasn't having it. The Kian growled loudly, asserting his dominance over the lower class, making them flee. As he approached the door, a scent suddenly filled his nose. A sweet smell, that he didn't expect, his alpha instincts coming out making him growl. 

The first thing that he thought was that Jc had brought some random home for a fuck. He didn't even add the lack of Jc' s scent with the sweet one, or the fact that it was barely 2 pm. Kian would have left them with their privacy, but he remembered when Jc walked in on him with some chick, wearing a chicken costume and a knife. Lets just say she didn't stay for round 2. 

This is payback. 

He smiled wickedly thinking about how scared and confused the two would be. When he opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw. Jc was grinding on one of the hotel pillows moaning and whining out. The blonde's mind was whirling at the sight, the aroma too much to handle. Suddenly Jc's head snapped over at him. He'd been caught. "Oh my mother fucking-" Before he could get his words together, the curly haired man leapt off the bed and into the bathroom creating a blockade from the other.

What.

The.

Actual.

FUCK?

So many thoughts were racing through his mind at once.

'What the hell is going on? Isn't Jc an Alpha, but he's having a heat cycle? Maybe it's his rut? It doesn't smell bitter, definitely not an Beta....Fuck HE IS AN OMEGA! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!'

Kian was literally freaking out, pacing around the hotel room trying to figure out what to do. Until he made his way over to Jc's unmade bed, he didn't know why but he picked up the cotton fabric. In the heat of the moment he sniffed the bundle of sheets. "Smells so fucking good". Jc' s scent lingered around him, Kian could feel his own pheromones releasing, strong and bitter.

"A- are y- you sniffing m- my s- sheets d- dude!?", He was interrupted by Jc' s cry. "I- I c- can s- sm- smell y- you" he whispered through the wood barrier, and asking if he could come out. Kian barked out a no immediately, his superiority reflecting in his voice making his scent stronger, making Jc whine. "Just for a little bit, p- please?" Kian could feel his resolve slipping away, because, fuck Jc was acting so submissive and that was once in a lifetime. He could just imagine him on his knees, scratching at the door, wide eyes watering and his lips swollen from aggressive lip biting. "Kian! I wanna come out!", he inhaled panting.

"Oh m- my g- god" Shit. He could practically see his scent it was so thick, it was everywhere in the room, he needed to calm down for Jc' s sake. After searching his mind for any answer to his problem he found nothing, but then he heard a grunt.

"F- fuck! K- Kian."

His head spun around once again, confusion returning. That didn't sound normal, more like panting or moaning. "God, K- Kian", he groaned louder, now Kian could smell more of Jc, the scent was even stronger now. He knew exactly what was happening on the other side of that door.

Kian growled at the thought of Jc touching himself. Without his permission. Before he knew what was happening he'd kicked the door in abruptly. He was shocked for the second time today at what he found. Jc was laying on his stomach ass in the air facing Kian with 3 fingers nestled in his hole as his sniffed one of Kian's shirts, slick squelching out of his hole covering his fingers. He was presenting himself to him and Kian couldn't resist.

Yes, Kian fucked him on the floor, hard, he didn't show any mercy and somehow they ended up in the bed, but who was complaining. Jc secretly loved how Kian was using him. The alpha taking everything, salvaging him, like he was the last glass of lemonade on a hot summer day, he didn't dare ask and he didn't have to. He was an alpha and he was HIS omega, Jc will always fall to his knees at his command.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Jc woke up could only be described with one word.

  
 _ **Painful**_.

  
He felt immense pain everywhere. The omega had a migraine, and his whole body ached. He blindly reached over, picking up his phone, looking at his reflection on his phone. He was shocked at what he saw, he had bruised purplish red lips and dark bags under his eyes. He looked like shit.   
  
When he rubbed a crick in his neck, that's when he noticed it. Or felt it. He froze, 4 strong indentions were dented deep into his neck along with softer teeth marks between. That's when scenes from last night flooded his mind.  
  
He _begged._  
  
He was acting like a thirsty whore and in the mist of it all Kian had mated him, and marked him, he didn't know what to think. Jc wanted to cry, he was so overwhelmed, this all happened so fast. He could barely remember what all he did the day before and know he has an alpha, that was his best friend, Kian Lawley.  
  
Jc jumped when a hand wound it's way around his waist,"Sh, its too early." It was Kian. Shit. How was he gonna approach this situation? The brunette debated sneaking out and going to his mom's house, it would only take about 43 hours by foot.  
  
"Dude, I can _hear_  you thinking"  
  
Jc jumped at the voice, but soon relaxed, instead throwing the long arm off him,"Shut the fuck up Kian!", he scoffed sitting up finally seeing the blonde. Kian wasn't hazy like the day before, clearer now, not clouded by the heat overtaking his entire being.  
  
The latter yawned, rubbing his eye,"Always grouchy as fuck", Kian complained sitting up completely. _"You'd be mad to if you fucked around a got mated during a heat you weren't supposed to have"_  before he could voice the words, Jc froze, the muscles on Kian's arms flexing, veins bulging out. He let out a subconscious whimper at the simple stretching.  
  
This earned him a strange look from his co-host, making him look away brushing the hair from his eyes. Apparently, Kian noticed the marking on Jc's neck, his eyes going wide before he searched his own neck finding the same bruise on his jugular. He looked at Jc for assurance on the reality of this situation, earning a hesitant nod.  
  
He let out one of those awkward moment sounds from his throat before speaking,"So....I didn't know you were an omega?", it came out ruder than he planned, but can't go back on it now.   
  
"Duh, that was the point, retard", Jc snapped sticking out his upper jaw in a jeering manner. He was acting like he had just found out Jc forgot to buy milk and not hidden his true dynamic,"I use pills to cover up my...o- omega scent and shit, but I ran out apparently", the smaller man explained in a huff.  
  
He wasn't ashamed of what he was but he wasn't exactly proud either. Jc knew how his people were treated and he was just following the rules for his survival. Jc didn't just wanna be some housewife raising pups and cleaning, he wanted to be somebody, one of the greatest Youtuber's around. Being an omega would ruin that dream.  
  
Kian didn't immediately reply, instead possibly taking in the information he received, "Isn't that expensive?", the Hispanic grimaced thinking he was mocking him, but only found genuine interest.  
  
"Oh hell yeah", he nodded furiously playing with the sheets,"that's why I can barely pay rent, but it works. Makes you seem more.... _powerful_ ", Jc tried to explain, hoping to make it as clear as possible. Kian nodded before responding,"So it's like steroids?"   
  
Jc couldn't help but chuckle at him,"Kinda, but I don't get a small dick"  
Kian chuckled at him,"I mean.....well you are an omega...", he was shut up by Jc hitting him once again with a pillow,"retard"  
  
It becomes quiet for a bit, neither speaking, both looking everywhere but at each other. It was _different_  they couldn't just joke over this and forget about it. It wasn't just Kian&Jc anymore, it was Kian&Jc _**T**_ _ **he Mates.**_  
  
"W-...w- we are mates?", Kian meant for it to come out like a statement, but he was baffled by his own words. He looked over at the smaller man for reassurance.  
  
Jc didn't return his gaze, preferring to look down at the pool of soiled sheets,"I mean I guess.....if you want to that is. Your in charge",he answered coyly, with every word he was getting quieter. He was so vulnerable. Why was his omega coming out now? Now he was acting like a little bitch?  
  
The alpha wasn't doing any better, going through his own dilemmas. He was new to this types of thing, its one thing to just fuck, but when you bond and mate during  heat. Oh boy. "How would anyone else handle a situation like this?", he asked out loud taking any form of advice from the other.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, Kian clearly thinking about the situation, only for Jc to look over it himself. "Send me away, have me killed, beaten all that horrible shit, but just know I won't go down without a fight", he declared with a strong growl.  
  
Kian was shocked before suddenly filled with pity. He knew why Jc was getting so defensive. He knew how Omega's were treated and it was unfair to say the least. They had no say in their lives after they were mated. They had very few rights, they could be raped, forcefully impregnated, beaten and mistreated and no one would bat an eye. If the omega failed to obey even the simplest command they could be imprisoned or worse....  
  
Kian's face suddenly went hard,"Wait...do you really expect me to get rid of you!", he looked so disgusted at the thought. His own friend thought he would make him some sex slave.  
  
The brunette tried to hold his tongue, **tried** ,"And what should I expect? That's what all the alpha's are doing -",he hissed as he hair was yanked back harshly to where he was looking up at Kian. "I don't give a fuck about what they are doing! It's wrong to treat omegas like that and I'm not gonna be one of those assholes!", Kian growled out into his ear.  
  
All Jc could do was whine at the pain, his eyes tearing up,"A- ah", but  
Kian showed no sign off loosening his hold,"Your mine now, capeesh?"  
  
Jc didn't verbally respond, instead whining with a nod. As much as it hurt he could feel a strong wave of heat through his body. Kian was being so possessive and rough, and something inside Jc just wanted to be good and take care of him. "Use your words", he mocked flashing his canines.  
  
"Y- ye- yeah yes, I- I understand"  
  
In th split of a second, Kian had let go, a cheesy smile covering his lips,"Great!", he cheered rubbing the hair that he had just fisted,"Well if we're gonna make this work your gonna need to learn to have your own opinion-"  
  
"Why? Aren't I supposed to just listen and follow your orders?",Jc cut in rubbing his sore scalp, accidental distain in his voice that Kian didn't miss earning him a glare,"I guess, but that doesn't mean you don't have any say" Jc didn't expect him to say something like that. It kinda caught him off guard,"Oh sorry"  
  
"Awe its fine little baby", Kian murmured hugging him in a death grip before shoving him away,"now let's get cleaned up, you got shit on the damn bed again!", he teased in a roar of laughter   
Jc glared at him,"Thanks for being so nice about it",he scoffed rolling his eyes. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, covering himself with the sheet before "someone" yanked it away.  
  
"Dude, you have bite marks on your ass!"  
  
"You did it!", he accused sharply, trying to cover up his rear end with his hand and moved to the bathroom mirror,"Dude! What The Fuck! I Have marks Everywhere! Fuck You!", Jc swore angrily looking at his discolored skin. Suddenly Kian was at the door with towel around his waist. Jc was temporarily distracted before looking back in the mirror. "I guess you tasted really really good", the blonde chuckled grabbing his phone off the counter.  
  
Jc glared at him before raising an eyebrows as Kian held his phone up to his face,"What are you doing?"  
  
Kian shrugged,"Taking pictures, dumbass", he stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Wanna remember this, turn around",he ordered before suddenly freezing,"Wait, are you cool w/ this?"  
"Yeah, that sounds aweseem", the brunette answered without thinking.  
  
Kian wanted to face palm so fucking hard, but just pinched the bridge of his nose. (We can work on it later),"Okay, bend over"  
Jc gasped flamboyantly,"What? No please, daddy?", he tried to look offense but failed miserably, earning a smack on the back of his head,"Nope"  
  
The curly haired boy continued to make weird annoying impressions until he felt his cheeks being parted,"Your not taking pictures of my asshole! I'm not Kim K!", Jc exclaimed pushing him away standing upright, covering his bum until his ass was slapped HARD,"Stop you dick! I thought you were taking hickey pic's!!", he whined.   
  
Kian gave him a belittled look, standing up again,"....and you have marks in there so....", he shrugged at him, continuing to take pictures of the others neck,"you are getting better with the omega thing but it's still gonna take a lot of work to get you in the correct mind set" Jc puffed out his cheeks trying to fix his hair,"That's shouldn't be that much of a difference, I already think you suck donkey ass", he teased laughing at himself.    
  
Kian just rolled his eyes, checking his twitter real quick before dropping his phone, and moving back over to his mate. He didn't say a word, just watching him,"Is something wrong, dude?", he  had just been staring at him, but brushed it off and continued to sort his curls.  
  
The blonde pushed off the wall and moved closer, much to Jc's distain,"I really should've noticed this sooner", he looked in the mirror at themselves. Jc was so freaking little next to him about half a foot shorter than him. Kian didn't have a size kink or anything, but the body differences turned him on just a little bit. "Your were way too little, plus the girlish features", he stated his claim by running a finger across the others chubby cheeks and across his jawline.  
  
The brunette responded by slapping his hands away,"Dude, are you calling me a chick!?" Kian just ignored him, continuing to study his partner,"No wonder you couldn't fight me or anyone for that matter"  
  
Jc scoffed, but he didn't retaliate. It was true, whenever the guys saw a beta or omega they all liked, Jc would automatically just step back and let the battle begin. Once when they where drunk wrestling for a video, Vitaly got aggressive and Jc screamed at the top of his lungs in surrender. Later he claimed he was having really bad chest pains, it worked.  
  
Kian moved around him, studying him once again,"..and those soft hips"  
Jc turned and looked up at him with a confused look,"Um Keekee we've already agreed I'm an omega no need to rub it in", the shorter mumbled going back to his curls. He tried to ignore the other until he wrapped his arms around him tightly,"perfect for carrying babies", he nuzzled his face in his neck, and Jc's breath hitched as he felt Kian's hot length on his back side. "My babies to be exact", the blonde continued nosing at Jc's neck,"my omega"  
  
This time without a doubt Jc was turned on, he could feel slick practically coating his thighs, "K- Ki- Kian w- we d- don't have t- time"  
  
Kian leaned in, his breath on his neck,"just let me knot you, it'll be real quick", he pleaded in a dark tone. It was more like he was giving Jc permission to let him. Jc groaned, biting his lip,"nu uh....no!",but even as he denied him, he spread his legs giving him access. He rested his head on the cold marble of the sink as Kian shifted behind him.


	3. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex. Just an excuse for car sex

It was around 5 in the afternoon, the YouTube duo decided to go out and grab a bite to eat, after Jc spent 30 minutes pleading that he had a refractory period and could go out in public. They went to Chili's and ate in a somehow comforting silence.

Jc had dozed off soon after they got in the car leaving Kian to drive. They had finally gotten off the freeway, the radio playing some random hit song on repeat. The blonde growled out as some pickup truck cut him off.

"Son of a-"

A familiar scent hit him and looked out the corner of his eye, to see Jc starting to stir in his spot. He quickly looked back at the road now trying to find a fast way through the other cars on the road. He only flinched a bit when Jc's hand was pressing on his crotch, "Ki- Kian....k-kn- knot!" (Fuck), he tried to ignore him as he turned down the city exit, looking through the trees for a sign.

Kian fought back a groan when he put pressure on his crotch and gave him a glare,"Can you wait just a little bit", he ordered making Jc pull back looking down. He didn't mean to be so demanding, he just really needed to focus on getting somewhere before someone came out of the wood works. Kian sighed and put his attention back on the road, but soon his eyes slowly drifted down to the tent in Jc's pants.

Jc groaned as heat rushed throughout his body, he looked over at Kian who was staring intently at the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He knew he could get in trouble for what he was about to do, but he wasn't that worried. The brunette bit his lip and unzipped his pants, grabbing his red cock, stroking himself while he panted softly.

He froze at hearing Kian's growl, making the omega whimper, looking at him before touching himself once again. Jc's head fell back against the seat as he jerked himself off. He just wanted to cum and if this would hold him off until they were back at the hotel and Kian could fuck him silly, then so be it.

Jc was so distracted, he didn't even notice when Kian had turned down a road that wasn't on their route to the hotel. It wasn't until the car stopped did he realized they were in some vacant area surrounded by nothing but woods. For some reason Jc's gut knotted up with worry as he looked over at Kian, who was the complete opposite. He was the epitome of cool, turning off the car propping his elbow on the window. An unreadable look on his face, practically radiating alpha before moving again.

For some reason, Kian leaned his seat back to where it stopped at the bottom of the back seat and looked over at Jc, who's head was down. He probably thought he was in trouble,"Come here baby." Jc sat up at his name being called and hastily climbed over the arm rest, sitting on Kian's lap completely bottomless.

The dyed blonde put his hands behind his head casually, "Give me a show, hm?" Jc glared at him, wanting to smack that teasing smile off his face. He slowly lifted his hoodie over his head, his sensitive cock rubbing across Kian's abs making his hips stutter forward.

The alpha could feel the bulge growing in his pants as he reached out and ran a hand up his chest stopping at his nipple, rubbing the nub making Jc whimper. "Your nipples are so sensitive", he cooed mouthing to toy with it, while Jc bucked and whined grinding himself down hard on Kian's jean covered cock.

"Pl- ple- plea- please fuck me n- now?",Jc pleaded and whined with big dewy eyes. 

Kian looked up at him, hands still traveling all over the Hispanics body. "Be patient, what's the rush?", the blonde mocked before raising up and connected his mouth to Jc's nipple earning a mewl and a loud cry. 

"Wanna swell you up with my babies? You want that?"

"I- it it h- hur- hurts so good"

His other hand slide down to his ass squeezing the soft flesh before continuing it's descend, parting his cheeks. Jc was too overwhelmed by the stinging pleasure from his alpha's mouth, he didn't know anything until a finger was inserted into his soft hole down to the knuckle.

Jc immediately tensed,"Dammit!", throwing his head back grounding down, trying to push the the finger deeper into him,"god Kian! You ass!!", he groaned digging his nails into Kian's biceps.

Kian pulled his lips away from his chest,"You like having my long fingers deep in your wet hole", he pressed down on Jc's prostate, making his back arch nearly pulling off his finger,"poking and prodding your sweet spot?" He slid in a second and third finger easily, since he was still loose from earlier.

When his head breached his entrance, Jc hissed at the strain in his lower backside before his body relaxed to accommodate more of his length. Kian tossed his head back at the sensation of of his mate seated completely on his cock.

No sooner than he relaxes on top of his knot, Jc was bouncing on his lap and picking up speed.

"Fuck! Ba- baby relax, we got time"

Jc just continued to rise off his dick slamming back down. He just wanted to be fucked, he wanted it hard and deep, anything to cool the flames bursting throughout his body. Fuck, taking it slow and enjoying it, relief was all he wanted.

Kian thrusted up to meet Jc's erratic pace,"Wanna have my pretty lil' pups? Want my knot?", the words sent his inner omega into a frienze. He couldn't form words to respond, nodding instead, a line of drool leave his swollen lips. "P- pl- pleez?!'

"H- how bad do you wanna have my babies?"

God just the thought of Jc being swollen with the latter's baby set a flame in both their bodies. Him big and round, large sensitive to the touch, breasts filled with milk. Skin glowing, practically radiating Kian's claim.

That mental image sent Kian over the edge, pushing himself in as far as he could, filling him to the hilt.

Jc let out a silent scream as his knot forced its way through his channel before exploding inside him. Kian's canines dug into Jc's bond mark as a territorial urge surged through his brain and body. (MINE! Mine! Mine! Mine!) The alpha hissed into his bit mark as Jc's blunt nails bled into his shoulders in response to the stimulation. The omega's body went slack, shaking in Kian's hands as his orgasm took over. Jc's cum painted both their chests.

"You did so good, Justin...just perfect for alpha"

Kian pulled back, admiring the purplish red bruise on the omega. Jc bit his lip as he blew air onto the broken skin, looking at his mate's lips. As if he read his mind, the blonde grasped the nape of his neck smashed together.

The metallic flavor mixed in with their saliva as the kiss became more primal....feral. Nails scrapped against sweaty skin, grounding back down where they connected in the most intimate way.

As their lips parted, Kian waited for Jc's eyes to regain their normal color and for the tremors to stop. "It's okay, Justin, just relax, I'm here", his voice was soft yet demanding trying to keep him grounded. The way his real name rolled off his alpha lips made Jc purr.

When he finally came back down he yawned, burrowing back into his neck. As nice as the moment was, the sun had long ago set and he didn't wanna be in the woods a second longer. It reminded him of a scene in a horror flick, and usually it ends bad for the couple fucking out in the woods. Not that they were a couple.

Kian tried to pull away but the brunette only tightened his hold on him,"We gotta head back, Jc", he explained awkwardly looking at the time on his phone. The only response he got was Jc's mumbling of a whiny no, inhaling the strong fragrance that made his knees weak.

"Justin Caylen, I want you to get in your seat and buckle up", Kian growled out into his ear giving his ass a hard slap, earning a high pitched cry. "Now", he demanded, nodding toward the nearby seat. Jc whimpered at the slap and the sting of his exiting cock and hesitantly reached over the arm rest and to the cushion. He pulled his pants back on, clinching tightly as he felt a sticky substance slip through his cheeks. He ignored Kian's gaze, fumbling to pull on his seatbelt.

Kian started the car and drove them back to the hotel with a crick forming in his neck and his cum shoved up Jc's ass. That should hold him off at least until they could get to a real bed. Along the way, Jc dozed off, belly soft and full of his Alpha's pups.


End file.
